


Tu lugar en el mundo

by GirlsRockAgain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRockAgain/pseuds/GirlsRockAgain
Summary: AU Nicole y Waverly vuelven a verse después de tres años de una despedida en el aeropuerto.OWaverly regresa a Purgatory para casarse y Nicole vuelve a verla despues de mucho tiempo
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Capitulo 1

Prespectiva Nicole  
La última vez nos encontramos en un parque cerca de mi trabajo, casi a escondidas. Después de años de amistad nos veíamos en secreto, como si fuéramos ladronas o algo así. Le pedí que se quedara, le dije que la quería y ella no se animó, no se la jugó por mí, ni por nosotras, ni siquiera fue fiel a lo que ella sentía, todo este tiempo viví con la duda de saber si al final me quería de verdad o, solo fue una especie de confusión.  
Hace tres años que no nos vemos, desde que Waverly se fue a Estados Unidos no volví a saber de ella. Un día caminando por tribunales me topé con Shae, una abogada que venía a pedir justamente el mismo expediente que yo. A simple viste me pareció hermosa, pero tenía que tener mucha suerte y coincidir mil factores para que lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza tenga lugar.

Pocas semanas después me la cruce en un after, cerca de tribunales, obvio. Ahí me anime, empezamos a hablar y todo se dio de manera natural, hace 5 meses que convivimos y las cosas pintan muy bien. Sin embargo, la vida me odia.  
Me levante a desayunar como cualquier día común, abrí el diario y vi su foto. “Famosa chef vuelve a Purgatory para casarse”. El piso se sacudió un poco, la nota agregaba que iba a estar dando unas clases en el Instituto de Gastronomía, gratuitas y abiertas para todo el público. 

La vida es como un zamba, que gira muy rápido y todo el tiempo te da una perspectiva diferente de las cosas, de los hechos, de los momentos. Mi vida no fue la excepción, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que iba a encontrarme con algo que lejos de detener el zamba, lo hizo girar con más fuerza, y he aquí donde comenzaron mis problemas.  
Le di vueltas toda la semana al asunto, no me parecía correcto ir, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Los pro y los contras como a mí me gustaba. Todo podía salir bien, podíamos abrazarnos y ser felices, por los viejos tiempos, o todo podía ser un desastre, que su novio este ahí y quiera matarme, cabe la posibilidad de que Waverly le haya contado, puede ser un desastre con final trágico.

La charla era el viernes y yo seguía caminando por las paredes. Shae me aviso que ese día salía con sus amigas de la preparatoria, que no me preocupara, que tal vez llegaba tarde. Lo interprete como una señal, o quizás quise interpretarlo de esa forma, me moría de ganas de ir. 

“Es viernes y tu cuerpo lo sabe” Dijo la recepcionista de mi estudio y yo solo quería romperle la nariz, estuve toda la mañana inquieta, nerviosa. Entre a mi departamento y prácticamente me arroje sobre el sofá. Había que decidir qué hacer, no tenía mucho margen horario, la charla empezaba en una hora.

Me vestí y salí “Que pase lo que tenga que pasar”. Me subí a mi auto, que no era muy nuevo pero se dejaba usar y pasados treinta minutos llegue al instituto. La entrada era una locura, gente por todos lados y prensa, obvio. Nos fueron acomodando en lo que parecía el Aula magna del establecimiento, hacia delante periodistas y directivos, un poco más al medio los estudiantes y atrás el público en general. Hice caso omiso a las indicaciones, me ubique bien en el medio del salón, con adolescentes a ambos lados que me miraban para que me sintiera incomoda y me vaya, pero eso no iba a suceder, bonitos.

Cinco minutos después de la hora prevista comenzaron a salir, primero una mujer que no conocía, supongo que era alguna exponente más y atrás ella, sentí como de pronto se me cerro el pecho, quería correr, salir volando de ahí, esfumarme, desaparecer. Y al mismo tiempo necesitaba escuchar su voz, tres años sin escuchar su voz, volver a verla me trajo las mismas sensaciones, casi intactas. Todas malas señales.

Se encendió detrás de ella una pantalla, iluminada por la luz de un proyector. Se acercó al micrófono y antes de arrancar sonrió, les hablo desde el cielo  
“Somos un montón, no puedo creerlo. Bueno primero que nada, mi nombre es Waverly Earp y no vengo a contarles la verdad de la vida, esto no es nada del otro mundo. Quiero comenzar con un interrogante, para ustedes ¿Se ha convertido la cocina en un arte?

No sé si podremos resolverlo hoy, de hecho creo que la pregunta los va a acompañar, sin embargo puedo decirles para empezar, que en la actualidad, no vamos a un restaurant solamente a comer para saciar nuestra hambre, sino vamos a vivir una experiencia, entendemos la cocina como un símbolo de unión, logramos transformar una necesidad, como lo es alimentarse, en un ocio, en algo para compartir, y eso es lo que vamos a tratar de entender a lo largo de esta charla…”

Con eso arranco, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, Waves tenía esa facilidad de atraparte, de lograr que todo a su alrededor se apague, todo desaparece mientras ella te mira.  
Cuando la charla comenzó a concluir me apresure a salir, había sido un error venir, ni siquiera sé que quise probarme a mí misma, todo había salido mal. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y una mano se apoyó en mi hombro

“Te vi salir, ¿porque viniste?” Su voz tan cerca hizo que mis piernas se aflojaran un poco

“Estoy interesada en la gastronomía, no veo nada de malo en eso” Dije encogiéndome de hombros

“Nunca te gusto Nic, además, de las miles en el país ¿Tenías que venir a esta?” Pregunto incrédula

“No sos el centro del universo Waverly, dejame decirte”

“Ey, vine a saludarte, no quiero pelear, hace tres años que no nos vemos, deberíamos ir a tomar un café para ponernos al día, ¿qué te parece?” Agrego tratando de alivianar el clima

“Hace tres años que no nos vemos y me entere todo lo que necesito saber de vos a través de los diarios, con eso me alcanza”

“¿Entonces para que viniste? y ahora dame una respuesta un poco mejor inventada” Termino pinchándome

“Felicitaciones por la boda, supongo que van a ser muy felices” Esa respuesta la descoloco, aproveche su silencio para seguir adelante y con eso hui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste! Saludos :D


	2. Capitulo 2

Perspectiva de Waverly

¨Felicitaciones por la boda, supongo que van a ser muy felices¨ disparó con veneno y para mí fue como un dardo en el medio del corazón. 

La historia es esta: Nos conocimos a través de mi actual pareja, Champ Hardy, ella era su compañera de secundaria, tenían una amistad, hoy no se como definirlo, sin embargo nunca pensé que esa pelirroja además de convertirse en mi amiga, iba a encontrame con la mujer que todos los sueños de mi adolescencia habían creado en mi cabeza. Nunca estuve segura de lo que era enamorarse, hasta que la conocí a ella 

Y sé que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Que le pasó o le pasa, con ese comentario creo que el odio no es un secreto, y la entiendo. Yo también me odio a veces por cobarde, por mentirle a ella, a Champ y principalmente a mí. Tuve la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz de su mano, a su lado, como cada vez que fuimos a un concierto, como cada partido que jugamos y que miramos, cada salida cultural o banal. Al lado suyo me siento completa tomando un simple cafe o probando la carta de ese restaurante en Paris carísimo de donde nos tuvimos que volver sin un peso en unas vacaciones que compartimos. Tantos años, tantas cosas, y acá estamos ahora como dos completas desconocidas hacen 3 años, sin hablarnos, deseándonos cosas no tan felices, teniendo que encontrarnos casi a escondidas. 

¿Por qué es tan difícil ser feliz?

Llegué a la habitación del hotel y me tiré en la cama, todo me daba vueltas. La charla había salido excelente, nunca antes en mi vida me imaginé que podía llegar a tener este reconocimiento y consideración, ni con el público ni mucho menos entre colegas. Pero en este momento era lo que menos me importaba, volver a ver su cara había cambiado todo el paradigma para mí, y este viaje cambió totalmente su rumbo y su sentido. 

Estaba sola en la habitación, ya que mi novio iba a aprovechar para ir a organizar varias cosas y no podía dejar de pensar en ella una y otra vez. Y en sus labios.  
¿Cómo puede alguien tener tanta magia de dejarte perpleja con tan sólo UN beso?

*Flashback*

\- Jajaja pero cómo vas a decir, no para en serio, ¿Cómo vas a decir que el Ron es mejor que la cerveza? ¿Estás drogada o qué onda?  
-¡No dije que sea mejor! Dije que a mi no me gusta tanto, me hace mal  
-Pero no podes estar tomando siempre Ron, es peligroso, en cambio la cerveza… es un elixir de dioses. Por eso siempre te toca vestir de Elfo en navidad, por estas cosas  
\- Ya empezamos con el enano inmundo ese  
\- ¿Tenes algún problema con nosotros, los enanos?  
\- Con los enanos feos puede ser, con vos, ninguno.

Estábamos en casa, en un aura de risas, complicidad, partidos de PlayStation, comida rica, todo lo que éramos en una tarde. Pero dijo eso y se me cortó la respiración. El solcito se colaba por entre la ventana y las cortinas en esa tarde primaveral iluminando esa cara inmaculada, esa sonrisa, y esos ojos con las pestañas más lindas que vi. Y, seamos sinceros, ¿quién se puede resistir a eso? Bueno yo no. 

Tiradas en el sofá en el living de casa, como si el tiempo se hubiera quedado fijo a las cinco de la tarde, la besé. La besé y parecía que el sol que entraba por la ventana había explotado en el Universo, incendiando mi corazón y toda la habitación, y sentía partículas de amor en todos lados. Fue tímido y lento, a pesar de que ya no éramos las chicas veinteañeras, pero el contexto no era el de habernos conocido en un club nocturno y besarnos casi con desparpajo; era mi mejor amiga, era la persona que probablemente más quería en el mundo, que mejor me hacía pero todo estaba guardado en nosotras. Nunca más me sentí de esta manera, si, estaba en pareja y ella también, y nunca me había sentido así como en ese momento. 

Todo se tornó casi idílico, pero el timbre nos sacó del momento mágico. Y aunque les parezca inexplicable, nunca más volvimos a hablar del tema de una manera concreta y madura. Solamente cuándo todo se fue a la real mierda. 

Esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en ella, y creía que teníamos que tener una charla, y sabía que en el fondo ella estaba dispuesta porque tenía que haber algún motivo por el cual fue a ver la charla. ¿Me querrá todavía? 

Al día siguiente Googlee la dirección de su estudio, y me dirigí hacía Tribunales, al parecer y lógicamente había construido su marca en la zona que más le favorecía. Una parte de mi sintió mucho orgullo al recordar los días en los cuales era todavía una estudiante llena de crisis facultativas e incertidumbres, me hubiese gustado acompañarla mucho más en este proceso, en ver cómo había ganado su primer audiencia, su primer juicio laboral, o penal, ver su cara al sentirte realizada.  
Iba perdida en estos pensamientos manejando cuando la vi bajar del auto un poco más adelante que el mío, así que toqué bocina y lo único que recibí fue una mirada casi displicente, hasta que se dio cuenta que era yo y recibí una mucho peor. Noté sorpresa en su cara y tal vez algo de nerviosismo, mi idea no era aparecer así de la nada, iba a darle la posibilidad de que me rechazara si así lo quería cuando su secretaria le dijera que alguien la buscaba. 

Pero bueno, el destino es así.

Me bajé del auto y ella estaba con su teléfono escribiendo.

-Hola – le dije con timidez 

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Quería hablar con vos, hablar de verdad Nic.

-Venís en un muy mal momento, en realidad, no sé porque viniste.

-Ey para, vengo por el mismo motivo por el cual vos fuiste a la charla.

-Fue un gran error, todos los tenemos y puedo asumir los míos.

-Entonces para vos queda todo en odio entre nosotras, en esta reticencia de poder hablar como adultas.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto necesitas hablar Waverly? 

-Quiero saber cómo estás, que es de tu vida, que hiciste todos estos años, como está tu familia…saber de vos. 

-¿Vos querés que nos sentemos a tomar un cafe como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuéramos las dos tontas de hacen 10 años, a jugar a la Play y que me cuentes que tono de blanco elegiste para tu vestido de novia?

-No pero… Quiero hablar para sanar todo esto, siempre fuiste muy importante para mí 

-Mmm permitime dudar

-Nicole yo te quiero.

-No, vos me necesitas. Siempre me necesitaste y nada más. 

Y entró al edificio sin siquiera voltearse a verme. Me odie con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, ella no quería nada de mí, nos rompí. Y no sé cómo arreglarnos.

Perspectiva de Nicole

Entraste al estudio histérica, como es que le daba la cara para venir a plantearte charlar, como dos viejas chusmas que no se ven hace años, para ponerse al día, por los viejos tiempos.

Tiraste todas tus cosas sobre el escritorio de madera que llenaba tu pequeña oficina y te desplomaste en la silla. Abrieron la puerta sin golpear

-Doctora, la buscan

-¿Por qué no golpea? ¿Por qué? Un día me voy a morir de un ataque al corazón

-Perdón, es que dijo que era urgente y no quería hacerla esperar.- Te dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Le preguntaste su nombre?- Cuestionaste y al ver su cara agregaste resignada. -No me digas nada, no lo hiciste

Jeremy era el nuevo recepcionista, y por lo de más arriba comprenderán porque cada día que venís a trabajar tenes una nueva cana en tu cabeza.

-¿La hago pasar?

-Estoy a dos segundos de volver a poner avisos para renovar tu puesto

-Ok, la hago pasar

La viste salir y a los pocos segundos Waverly volvió a presentarse frente a tus ojos. Suspiraste y te acomodaste el pelo por millonésima vez

-Veo que te alegra verme.- Rompe el silencio y se acerca 

-Creo que fui muy clara, no tengo nada que decirte, no hay nada que hablar. Este es mi espacio laboral, no estoy para juegos

-Es que esto no es un juego Nicole, nos conocemos hace años y creo que…-La interrumpiste

-No, nos conocíamos, ya no se quien sos, porque la chica que era mi amiga, esa de tardes en el parque con charlas de por medio se murió, el mismo día en que te subiste al avión

-Tenía miedo

-¿Te pensas que yo no?

-Estaba aterrada ¿que querías que hiciera?

-¡Por lo menos darme una explicación! ¿No te acordas como fueron las cosas? ¿Te parece que fuiste clara y prolija conmigo?

Flashback

-Waverly pensalo mejor, por favor te lo pido  
-¿¡Mira donde estamos!? No puedo

-Te vas a ir a otro país ¿te estás dando cuenta de la dimensión de tus actos?

Ella se detuvo por primera vez en toda tu corrida maratónica por el aeropuerto

-Claro que me doy cuenta, pero las cosas son así, de esta forma

-¿Cómo son? Tus ojos dicen tantas cosas distintas Waves, si yo no puedo verlo, vos menos

-Estoy en pareja

-No me importa

-Es amigo tuya, mío nuestro. Nos conocimos a través de el, ¿le queres arruinar la vida?

-¿Te la queres arruinar vos?- Dijiste harta de tanta hipocresía.- ¿Lo nuestro no es nada?.- Levantaste su mentón para obligarla a mirarte.- Me besaste, nos besamos, y estoy segura que nunca antes sentiste algo parecido, porque es lo mismo que me paso a mí, entonces no puedo creer que te cagues en eso, en tus sentimientos, en todo eso que te grita el alma Waverly. ¿Cómo haces para dormir a la noche? Te pregunto porque yo no puedo ¿sabes? Desde ese día no paro de pensar en vos, en cómo sería dejar de dormir sola, de despertarme al lado tuyo

-Nicole no podes decirme todo esto y pretender que la vida cambie en un segundo, a veces el amor no alcanza.- Dijo y lo viste en sus ojos, la decisión ya estaba tomada

-Entonces andate, consagrate y se exitosa, fíjate si con eso si te alcanza

Y con eso te fuiste, porque reina del drama. 

Fin del flashback

-Esa fue la última vez que hablamos, la última vez Waverly, en años, ¿y ahora venís a plantar una banderita blanca de paz? Tarde

-Era joven, me equivoque, como vos decís, asumo mis errores, dame la oportunidad de volver a entrar a tu vida

-Estoy en pareja, convivo con ella hace menos de un año, pero soy feliz ¿Querías saber de mí? ¿De mis cosas? Ahí están, ¿algo más? Dijiste con la voz un poco rota, ella intento hablar pero lo tuyo era un monologo que tenías guardado desde hace años y una vez que le abren la puerta al lobo, es difícil sacarlo de casa. –Mejor contame de vos.- Dijiste acomodándote de nuevo en la silla y te cruzaste de piernas.- ¿Champ bien? Tu hermana, tus amigos. ¿Van a venir al evento o el también te alejo de ellos?

-No fue una buena decisión seguirte, te invadí, perdóname

-No, tranquila, esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.- El silencio se rompió con dos golpes en la puerta.- Pasa Jeremy

-Trajeron unas cartas, todas son cedulas, menos esta.- Dijo y saco del pilón un sobre color azul.-¿Quieren que les traiga un café?.- Pregunto y ambas negaron con la cabeza.- Cualquier cosa me llaman.- Dijo y con eso se fue

-Ah bueno, lo que faltaba.- Dijiste tirando el sobre para que Waverly lo viera.- Esto no fue casualidad ¿no? Viniste a verme porque querías preparar el terreno

-¿Que decís Nicole?, no entiendo, de que estas hablando

-¿No? ¿No te resulta familiar?.- La más baja agarro el sobre y se paralizo

-Te juro que no lo sabía, no hablamos de esto, ni siquiera sabe que estoy acá por ejemplo

-Andate Waverly, ándate por favor y no vuelvas

Te dedico una última mirada y con eso salió, las buenas nuevas eran que estabas invitada a una boda, la mala era que te querías robar a la novia

Perspectiva de Waverly

Volví al hotel con el corazón y las esperanzas rotas, una vez más. La entendía, y cada vez que ella me hablaba así, me caía más y más la ficha de cómo había destruido todo. Pero no me resignaba a que todos los años, unos 8 aproximadamente quedaran en el olvido. Yo sabía que nos merecíamos otras cosas mejores que esto.

Ella estaba en pareja, y eso no había sido ignorado por ninguno de mis sentidos, es más, me rompí un poco más si eso era posible, se me hizo un nudo horrible en el estómago. Solamente quería ducharme y dormir, o morir, a esta altura da igual. 

Realmente pensaba que mucho de todo esto había sido superado, pero no eran más que mentiras que me hacía a mí misma una y otra vez; encontrarla a ella y mirarla destruyo todo el esquema que había armado en mi cabeza.

Un rato más tarde llegó Champ. Estuve dubitativa sobre si hablarle o no acerca de lo que había pasado, de saber con qué fin había mandado la invitación sin siquiera consultarme. El nunca me dijo nada concreto sobre Nicole, nos habíamos alejado por otros motivos, o eso es lo que el creía. Pero la realidad era que se notaba, se notó siempre, y Champ no era tonto, me sabía distante, nunca antes había querido abandonar el país sea cual fuera la oferta laboral, solo en el momento en el cual con Nicole el amor que nos teníamos era muy difícil, casi imposible de disimular. 

La duda me estaba matando, así que tomé coraje y hable.

-¿Que tal tu día? ¿Pudiste hacer todo lo que necesitabas?

-Si casi todo, igual todavía falta mucho… Que estrés casarse 

-La verdad es que si… Entonces… ¿Qué paso con Nicole? – No aguante más, no lo pensé ni le di vueltas.

-¿Qué? – Creo que realmente la sorprendió.

-No que… Me llamó. – Mentí – Al parecer consiguió mi número y… Me preguntó sobre una invitación a nuestro casamiento. Y como yo no mandé nada…

-Ah sí, eso

-Si eso… ¿No pensabas contarme nada o…?

-No bueno es que… La verdad que me parece lo correcto el intentar recomponer las cosas

-Mandándole una invitación a nuestro casamiento así de la nada sin consultarme

-Bueno tampoco es tan grave… Es Nic

-Si exactamente, hacen 3 años que no nos vemos, ni siquiera sabemos si es la persona que conocimos en algún momento…

-Tenemos que actuar con madurez, y pensar que es un buen momento para dejar atrás ciertas cosas… 

-No creo que esté dispuesta a sacar toda esta confusión bebiendo alcohol y escuchando música fuerte en medio de una fiesta de casamiento, pero bueno

-Mira si no quiere ir, que no vaya, esto es muy simple. Yo le pido disculpas por algunos errores de esa manera, si ella las acepta, la esperamos y sino, y bueno… Nadie es irremplazable

-No es que todo bien, pero no te parece lo más adecuado contactarla e invitarla ¿a por lo menos tomar algo? Digo.. sin tanto show mediante…

-Bueno, organicemos una cena. Contactala por el número del que te llamo y decile que la invitamos a ella y a su novia o amante a cenar a algún lugar.

Quería que la tierra me trague, me parecía una idea muy difícil de concretar con naturalidad. Y, principalmente, no quería verla de la mano de alguien más. Tal vez esa idea de recomponer las cosas ahora no sonaba tan bien como yo esperaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo, este es el capitulo 2 un poco mas largo que el anterior! espero les guste y me gustaria que alguno comente que le va pareciendo la historia!
> 
> Saludos! :D


	3. Capitulo 3

Perspectiva de Nicole

Entraste a los tumbos al departamento por la cantidad de expedientes que cargabas en una de esas cajitas armadas para la ocasión, Shae estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la TV, te acercaste un poco más y la viste agitar un recipiente repleto de palomitas de maiz. Hogar dulce hogar

-Oh no, ¿cuándo te convertiste en un ser del mal?.- Te dijo riéndose al ver lo atareada que estabas

-Siempre lo fui linda, ¿qué te pensas? Hice un pacto con el diablo para ser así de hermosa

-Eso estaba en tu genética, mi amor.- Termino con una sonrisa y dio tres golpecitos al almohadón a su lado para que la acompañes. Tiraste todo sobre la mesa del living y le diste un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-¿La verdad? Horrible. Tengo demasiado trabajo, mi cabeza va a explotar

-Bueno entonces las buenas nuevas noticias te van a encantar.- Dijo incorporándose, un dejo de pánico apareció en tu cuerpo, ¿será que el idiota de Champ también había mandando una invitación acá? No, no esta tan loco, no. ¿O sí?.- Doc llamo hoy, dijo que al final tienen fecha en el bar ese, del que habían estado hablado la semana pasada

-¡No! ¿En serio? Buenísimo, necesito volver a cantar, me estoy volviendo loca.- Dijiste y luego te metiste en la boca un puñado de pochoclos.- No estabas muy segura si contarle o no sobre la situación con Waverly, es decir, Shae conocía la historia a la perfección, pero asumía, como vos también lo pensabas por lo menos hasta que la volviste a ver, que los sentimientos hacia tu amiga estaban desaparecidos.  
No podías seguir fingiendo que la situación no existía, ella se dio cuenta que algo te pasaba entonces pregunto.

-Ey, Nic, estas algo dispersa, ¿pasa algo?

-No, bueno, no es nada grave

-Babe, no me asustes.- Dijo y te miro con más atención

-No te lo había contado porque en realidad pensé que iba a ser algo de una sola vez, y como hoy tuve el agrado de encontrármela nuevamente, me parece que debo contarlo

-Como te gusta dar vueltas Nicole, mierda

-Waverly está de nuevo en Purgatory, nos vimos el otro día en una charla de gastronomía y hoy apareció en mi estudio, para invitarnos a su boda

-Ey, esa es una buena noticia, ¿o no? Es decir siempre te quedaste con nostalgia de no saber nada más de ella y mira, ahora hay chance de recomponer las cosas

-Practicamente la saque volando del estudio Shae.- Dijiste y te tapaste la cara con un almohadón

-Mi amor, yo se la historia mejor que nadie, no hace falta que digas nada, tampoco me hace gracia que tu ex crush te ande rondando.- Se rio.- Pero antes que todo eran amigas, y según vos de las mejores, basta de tonterias, que ese orgullo no tape todo siempre

Ya a esta altura estabas resignada.- ¿Siempre sabes que decir vos?

-Tengo mis poderes viste, entonces que, ¿la vas a llamar? Invitala a comer algo a casa.- Entonces tu teléfono empezó a sonar, miraste la pantalla extrañada, numero privado. Pensaste en un cliente indiscreto y estuviste muy cerca de no contestar, pero el destino señores, es así

-¿Hola? 

-¿Nic?.- Waverly al otro lado de la línea. Suspiraste.-Por favor, no me cortes, es lo último que voy a intentar, te lo juro

-Hola Waverly, ¿cómo estás?.- Preguntaste con la mirada clavada en Shae, a lo cual ella empezó a hacerte señas de que la trataras bien

-Bien, me tranquiliza que estés más calmada, perdón por molestarte, solo quería que sepas que hable con Champ, fue una idea de el, quiere que… no sé, recompongamos las cosas, me dijo que te invite a cenar, a vos y a… tu chica.- Hizo un silencio como esperando tu aprobación pero prosiguió.- No es obligatorio, obvio, solo… una invitación

-Es la segunda que recibo de ustedes en el día al parecer. Pero ¿sabes qué? Tengo una idea mejor, el fin de semana voy con unos amigos a un bar, tocamos un par de canciones, creo que ese ambiente es mucho más relajado que una cena formal

-¿Tenes una banda? No lo puedo creer, que linda noticia, era hora 

-No, no tengo una banda, solo unos amigos que me acompañan, nada importante, pero bueno, ¿vienen? 

-Sí, claro, voy a tratar de convencerlo porque vos sabes cómo es

-Te mando la dirección a este número, nos vemos.- Y con eso le cortaste. Shae te arrojo un almohadón por el destrato, vos sabias que eso no significaba más que una sola cosa: Problemas

Finalmente llego el sábado a la noche, Doc alquilo una camioneta para trasladarnos todos juntos. Pasados lo que contaste como 30 minutos ya estaban en el Bar. En el cartel iluminado se leía “The Cavern”

Shae te dio un leve empujón para animarte a que salgas.- ¿No me digas que estas asustada ahora? Voy a hacer correr el rumor en la corte y se termina toda tu reputación.- Te dijo entre risas

Entre todos fueron bajando los instrumentos y pasaron por la puerta de servicio, de fondo sonaba “Crazy” de Aerosmith y todo tu ser se contagió del ambiente, si por vos fuera, tu vida diaria tenía que ser así. Y al mismo tiempo te daba curiosidad de como Waverly y su casi esposo, si es que llegaban a venir, iban a interactuar en un lugar como ese. 

-Llegamos perfecto, tocamos en 10´- Te dijo Leo, el baterista -Ey, ¿al final vienen tus amigos?

-La verdad que no me confirmaron nada, pero conociendo a Waves, si no venía ya me hubiera avisado

-Tenes unas ganas de verla que te morís.- Dijo Doc de pronto y te desfiguraste

-Nada que ver, me da igual

-Seguro, por eso tocamos “Love On The Brain” ¿no?

Los chicos se acomodaron en el escenario y Robbin el bajista, agarro el micrófono

-Buenas noches a todos, nosotros no tenemos nombre, pero esperamos que esto les guste.- Dijo y la guitarra arranco a sonar

Y en lo que duro esa mini introducción la viste, en una punta del bar, sentada con lo que parecía una cerveza en su mano, mirándote con una sonrisa. Al lado de ella Champ, con su característica cara de asco. Paradójicamente en la dirección opuesta estaba Shae, que se había encontrado con unas amigas.

And you got me like, oh  
What you want from me?  
And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high  
Baby you got me like, oh, mm  
You love when I fall apart  
So you can put me together  
And throw me against the wall

Trataste de cantar con la mirada en algún punto fijo, pero increíblemente tus ojos siempre volvían a ella, lo cual era bastante incomodo considerando que tu novia también estaba en el mismo lugar 

Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah  
Don't you stop loving me  
Don't quit loving me  
Just start loving me

Volviste a mirarla y te reíste, Waverly tenía una expresión algo particular, es verdad que la parecía algo preocupada, pero te pareció ver que al negar con su cabeza sonreía. Por el contario, Champ seguía en su mundo, miraba a todas partes menos al escenario

Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something, babe?  
And I run for miles just to get a taste  
Must be love on the brain

Todo lo que resto de la canción lo focalizaste en Shae, creo que tu presentación está siendo obvia por demás, ¿a quien le querías mentir? Le pediste que venga al bar porque querías verla en un lugar mucho menos serio. Le pediste que venga porque tenías la esperanza de que se pierda entre la gente y te encuentre o perderse juntas.

That's got me feeling this way  
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
And I can't get enough  
Must be love on the brain yeah  
And it keeps cursing my name  
No matter what I do, I'm no good without you  
And I can't get enough  
Must be love on the brain

Terminaste la canción de una manera muy discreta. Hiciste una pequeña reverencia y le pasaste el micrófono a Damián, él podía cantar las canciones que faltaban, vos necesitabas bajarte del escenario

Fuiste para lo que se entendía como camarín que no era otra cosa que un baño de servicio. Shae apareció a los pocos minutos

-¿Estas bien?.- Te dijo cuando entro

-Me maree un poco, pero está todo bien. ¿Qué tal estuvo?.- Preguntaste como para cambiar el tema

-Nunca antes te vi sonreír así, no sé, brillaste. Viste que decían que Gardel cantaba siempre mejor, bueno vos…

-¿Soy hombre y me llamo Carlos?.- Te burlaste, siempre hacías chiste cuando algo te daba mucha vergüenza

-Nunca vas a dejar que nadie te haga mimos al alma ¿no?

-Jamás, anda con las chicas, yo ya salgo

-Te espero Carlitos.- Dijo mientras salía

Te tomaste un vaso de agua y te dispusiste a agarrar tus cosas para salir de ahí, entonces escuchaste que golpearon la puerta. Te extrañaste un poco.

-Estuviste increíble.- Dijo de pronto Waverly rompiendo el silencio

-Gracias, pero ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba?.- Preguntaste un poco desconcertada 

-Te vi bajar, te seguí con la mirada, el seguridad es un imbécil y solo me queria ver los senos, etc.- Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. -No fue tan difícil.- Agrega sonriendo

-¿Tu novio?- Preguntaste un tanto curiosa.

-Afuera, mensajeándose con sus amigos por unas cosas del casamiento

-Y vos acá

-Y yo acá, con vos.- Acentuó la última parte.- Pero bueno.- Agrego cerrando la puerta.- ¿Que fue todo eso?

-No entiendo, te invite a que vengas a verme cantar, ¿qué esperabas?

-La canción

-Rihanna es universal, Waves

-De todas las bandas, de todas las canciones

-Sí, esa, me gusta, me queda.- Hiciste una pausa.- No tengo que explicarte nada, ¿a qué viniste?.- Preguntaste ahora, acercándote un poco hasta donde esta

-Fue solo un impulso de dejar las cosas claras.- Agrega mirando el suelo

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas aclarar?.- Le regalas una sonrisa algo amarga.- Yo tengo todo muy claro, la que parece confundida sos vos y estoy harta de que esa sea la excusa que tenes para verme

-Te extraño.- Dijo de pronto

-¿Cómo extrañas lo que nunca te animaste a tener?.- Preguntaste y tus ojos se humedecieron un poco

-No me lastimes más Nic, por favor.- Dijo clavándote la mirada

-¿Yo te lastimo? Este es el mundo del revés, mejor me voy

-¿Quién es la que huye de los problemas ahora?.- Pregunta antes de que cruces la puerta 

-¿Qué es lo que queres que te diga Waverly?.- Dijiste algo desganada.- Porque como me dijiste hace un par de años, lo que yo sienta o diga no puede cambiar la vida en un segundo

Volviste a encarar hacia la puerta y ella agarro tu mano. Te arrincono contra la pared, su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos estaban clavados en tu boca. La puerta se abrió. Tu corazón se paralizo un poco

-Nicole ¿están bien?.- Dijo Doc cuando finalmente entro al cuarto de baño.- Oh, perdón, no sabia

-Tranquilo, Waverly ya se iba.- Contestaste algo nerviosa, te dio una última mirada cómplice y con eso se fue

-¿Y si no entraba yo?.- Te pregunta Doc apoyado en la puerta

-Se pudría todo, Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ese beso se esta haciendo esperar mas de lo planeado? Perdonnnn. Ojala les guste! Espero sus comentarios, saludos a todxs :D


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de darme cuenta que publique dos veces el mismo capitulo, el 3 y el 4 eran iguales. 
> 
> La inexperiencia me mata jajaja
> 
> Queria avisar que, este capitulo 4 es nuevo. Y en unos minutos voy a subir el 5to

Perspectiva de Waverly

“Tranquilo, Waverly ya se iba.” –Dijo sin mirarme, yo entendí que la situación no daba para mucho más, no solo por el hecho de que Doc había visto una situación bastante comprometedora considerando que afuera estaban nuestras parejas, y que yo estaba planeando un casamiento. Pero lo que más me dolió fue su manera despectiva de tratarme.  
Dicen que para obtener resultados distintos, hay que actuar de manera distinta, y esta vez me tocaba luchar por su amor. En otro momento lo tenía, la tenía a ella en plenitud, para mí y tome la decisión más estúpida hasta ahora de mi vida: Dejarla ir. Muchos fueron los motivos en ese momento, hoy se ven tan tontos, pero creo que todo en la vida pasa por algo, para algo, tengo que tomar esto como una enseñanza.

No me podía quedar con la espina de que la canción que canto fue para su novia, cuando sabía todo lo que significaba para ambas. Así que me armé de coraje, y un poco de rebeldía adolescente que se prendió fuego adentro mío, así que en vez de volver a la mesa con Champ, me fui casi cegada hasta el escenario. Los chicos de la banda estaban todavía ahí, excepto Henry que seguía con Nic supongo que hablando de que se trataba todo eso. 

Hablé con ellos y se prendieron con gusto en lo que les había pedido. Así que Robbin volvió a tomar la voz de mando:

-Bueno amigos, somos otra vez nosotros, los sin nombre y queríamos regalarles una canción más pero esta vez acompañados de una amiga que nos visita esta noche, así que un fuerte aplauso para ella por favor

La muchedumbre aplaudió con un ánimo medido, digno de una persona que no conoce nadie y que tampoco saben que tanto puede deleitar a sus oídos.  
Hacía tanto que no me dedicaba a esto, que me estaba insultando en 80 idiomas por haberme metido en esta situación, pero miré a Shae, que me miró expectante, y vi que Champ todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba porque estaba mucho más entretenido con su teléfono, que me cayó de nuevo la ficha de por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. 

Así que me acerqué al micrófono y miré a los chicos para marcar el tempo y me largué como un niño a una piscina cuando recién aprende a nadar. Casi por impulso e instinto.  
Una guitarra empezó a sonar acompañándome en armonía con el resto de los instrumentos 

Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you

Al parecer esa primera estrofa fue más que suficiente para que Nicole hiciera su aparición en el salón del bar, donde se quedó paralizada a la salida del baño, acompañada de Doc detrás. Creo que si quería sorprenderla, lo había logrado

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you

No sé si lo estaba haciendo técnicamente bien, no era el fin verdadero, pero la gente parecía a gusto.  
Shae me miraba con una semi sonrisa entre sorpresa y desconcierto

Champ me miraba con su cara de ¿Qué carajos haces ahí con 30 años?, que es lo que piensa siempre que alguien se divierte… sé que me iba a traer problemas, no porque estuviera prestando total atención a la letra de la canción, ni porque haya visto a Nicole un poco más adelante sin despegar los ojos de color avellana y pestañas linda del escenario, sino porque ella pensaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Y ella, Nic, no dejaba de mirarme, aunque se la veía algo descolocada y nerviosa.  
Pero yo tenía que seguir jugando mi ficha en este juego. 

It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  
I'm the only one

Dije mirándola a ella. Aplausos variados se escucharon y hasta algunos vitoreos, incluso de Henry. Pero Nicole estaba congelada, y pude ver que Shae se dio cuenta porque la miró, tal vez había sido demasiado directa, demasiado obvia, pero ya que más daba.  
No quería faltarle el respeto a su actual novia porque sabía que era una buena chica y quería pedirle perdón pero, yo la vi primero.

Perspectiva de Nicole 

El aroma a café y facturas recién hechas te sacaron de la cama. El olorcito te guio hasta el living y ahí estaba ella como cada mañana.

-Amor, veni que se enfría

-No debería estar comiendo nada de esto y lo sabes

-Es domingo bebe, descontractura.- Me dijo y me ofreció la taza calentita.- Sonaron súper lindo ayer.- Dijo de pronto mirándome un tanto picara

-Sí, es que los chicos se están juntando a ensayar entonces coordinamos mejor.- Contestaste dándole el primer mordisco a una de las medialunas en el plato

-Lo de Waverly fue, cuanto menos curioso ¿no?.- Injirió ahora mirándote a los ojos, apoyando ambos codos en el desayunador y sus manos en las mejillas

Te rascaste un poco la nariz antes de contestar.-Capaz quiere dejar la gastronomía y cantar, ni idea

-Nicole, ¿yo tengo cara de tonta?.- Pregunto ahora cruzándose de brazos.- Mil veces me hablaste de esa canción de mierda y de que hacían música juntas. De pronto no se hablan y se sube al escenario a cantar con tu banda, vamos

-No me importa, no significa nada para mí, porque lo que sea que paso o pudo haber pasado con Waverly.- Hiciste una pausa.- Tuvo su tiempo y lugar y no fue, las cosas cambiaron, Shae.- Agregaste y te levantaste a darle un abrazo.- Dale, no te pongas celosa, si vos querías que la invite, ahora hágase cargo

-Mira como pretendes arreglar el tema, déjame.- Dijo encarando para la habitación

-No, esa no es mi manera.- Sonreíste y te mordiste la boca

-¿Entonces que estas esperando?

-Es que se va a enfriar el café, y las facturitas

-Después de hacer el amor me da hambre, dejalas ahi.- Te dijo al oído y con eso te llevo de la mano a la cama

Siempre habían tenido piel, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales estaban juntas, uno de los miles, porque realmente Shae era una chica que te hacia bien. Entonces teniendo eso en cuenta lo que había pasado en la cama te asustaba, no llegaste al orgasmo, de hecho estuviste con la cabeza en otro lado durante todo el acto, y aunque te cueste horrores reconocerlo, el motivo tenía nombre y apellido.

Tu novia se había quedado dormida y vos seguías mirando el techo desconcertada. Te levantaste, te diste una ducha, armaste tu clásico mate listo y saliste a caminar. Vivías en una zona bastante tranquila y tu actividad favorita de fin de semana era pasear por el Parque de la ciudad, que tenia una feria ambulante de libros para comprarte alguno que otro y si eran de historia, mejor. Si, sos un poco el ser más aburrido de la tierra.

Flashback

-¿Nunca habías venido acá?

-No, es la primera vez, me encanta. Es como tener la literatura al alcance de la mano, y barato.- Dijo y se rio con ganas

-Sí, la gran mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca que viste me los compre acá, creo que ya rozo algún trastorno obsesivo compulsivo porque no los he terminado de leer todos

-Bueno pero, nunca está de más tener que leer, es un vicio sano

-¿Hay algún vicio sano Waves? ¿Qué decís?.- Preguntaste burlona

-No bueno, lo que quise decir.- Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza.- Ay callate

-Perdón perdón, no quise ofenderla, ahora que esta de novia con la agenda tan ocupada disfruto de los pocos momentos que me dedicas

-Oh no la cantidad de idioteces que estás diciendo es…

-Es verdad

-A veces cuando no puedo, no es porque este con otra persona

-¿Entonces? 

-¿Viste que hablamos de los vicios? Bueno yo escribo, y cuando tengo alguna idea tengo que dejar todo lo que estoy haciendo, porque se me va, me aíslo un poco, es cierto, pero a veces me da buenos resultados

-No puedo creer que hace tanto tiempo seamos amigas y yo me entero de esto recién ahora

-Tengo mis secretos Nic

-¿Me vas a mostrar alguna vez?

-Mmmm, dejamelo pensar 

Fin del flashback

Los recuerdos últimamente te invadían de esa forma, pensaste en que, al final ella nunca te había mostrado nada, tal vez por falta de tiempo, tal vez por vergüenza, sin embargo desde que te lo conto vos solías escribir, casi siempre cartas de amor no correspondido que obviamente nunca le enviaste. Pero pensándolo mejor, ella ayer había entrado en tu territorio y porque no ahora, vos podías entrar en el suyo. Sacaste la agenda que siempre llevabas en la mochila y comenzaste a escribir.

“Si mi amor, lo se  
Sé que nos miramos a los ojos una vez, y fue ahí cuando nos vimos  
Cuando fuimos, cuando nos volvimos verdad por un instante  
Que, aunque pequeño, arraso con todas las mentiras por ser el único.  
Pero dime de que vale una vez, si lo que queríamos eran cientos y no fuimos capaces,  
Ni de sumar tus dedos a los míos, ni de mirarnos rozándonos la nariz, ni de cruzar la ciudad de noche por un beso  
-sigo pensando, que menos mal que no, hubiéramos roto al mundo de amor, estoy segura y este planeta no está hecho para morir así-  
Hemos tenido que borrarnos para descubrir que, al final como las grandes historias, solo fuimos palabras  
Sera esta necesidad tan tuya y tan mía de llenar cada espacio de literatura, para vivir atrapadas en amores que no pueden ser escritos” 

Arrancaste la hoja de la agenda y la leíste una vez más, la doblaste de forma prolija y la pusiste en tu bolsillo. Miraste la hora, tarde, era hora de volver a casa, entonces emprendiste el viaje de regreso. Al salir del parque metiste las manos en tus bolsillos y volviste a sentir el papel, lo tiraste en el primer cesto de basura que encontraste. 

Seguías atrapada en amores que no pueden ser escritos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, se re pudrio todo

Perspectiva de Waverly

Ya habías hecho lo que tenías que hacer, o por lo menos un puntapié inicial, y no se trataba solo de la canción, que al final de cuentas fue un guiño hacia ella. Pero ya está, era momento de decisiones. Si había algo que Nicole odiaba, era la tibieza, lo intermedio, los grises.

Eternamente me había chicaneado con el hecho de que ninguna bandera política te representara, pero esto no se trataba de defender ninguna calaña de esas, se trataba del amor, de ella, de mí, del dolor y el espanto del desamor y de la felicidad y plenitud que habían dejado los días del pasado. Se trataba de tu vida, de la de ella, de la de Champ y la de Shae, si bien de esta última tiene más incidencia Nic, indirectamente cualquier decisión que yo tomara iba a influir en su vida aunque ella no lo supiera.

No quería ser una especie de rompe hogares, no quería que la chica me odiara porque la entendía, entendía a la perfección que estuviera enamorada de Nicole, es decir, ¿Quién no? Y también entendía que era un espanto que de un día a otro alguien irrumpiera en el día a día con la persona que compartís la vida, con la persona que amas. Le quería pedir disculpas, aunque sabía que no me las recibiría pero, realmente no era algo personal. 

No era mi culpa, ni la de ella, ni la de nadie que con Nicole tuviéramos esta conexión hasta casi insoportable a veces. 

Había tomado una decisión, no me quería casar. Los días con Champ fueron buenos al principio, era una persona que yo creía que me escuchaba, cuando me sentía realmente sola, conectamos desde algún lugar, tal vez desde el lugar de desinterés, hasta que realmente hubieron intereses de por medio. De su parte, mayormente económicos, materiales, de mantener las formas. A veces me sentía una especie de adorno para el, de una novia “bien”, o por lo menos presentable. De una novia que fuera el estereotipo clásico que su familia y sus amigos tenían impuestos en la cabeza y que según el, encajaba.

Pero nunca sentí esa verdadera conexión, ese fuego en el pecho, esa desesperación de ver a alguien, de sentir a alguien cerca, de mirarla sonreír. Nunca tuvimos mucho más en común que la escuela y nuestras familias. Los años nos habían llevado a la costumbre y comodidad de no tener que enfrentar que habíamos jugado muchas fichas por algo que no estaba destinado a ser, ambos pensábamos lo mismo en el fondo, tal vez era una cuestión más de orgullo que cualquier otra cosa. También había algo de auto aceptación hacia el mismo, de parecer lo menos inmaduro posible en cada cosa que hiciera, de lo que lo habían acusado prácticamente toda la vida, de dejar de ser el payaso de rodeo y nada más, incluso cuando se iba a casar conmigo asumo que la inseguridad lo perseguía.

De cualquier manera, la cosa es de a dos y asumo que debo tener mil errores, el principal, estar enamorada de otra mujer durante años y no decírselo. Plus: Esa mujer era su amiga y la conocí por él.

Bien sabe Dios que intente en un principio superponerme a todo esto que me pasaba por adentro con Nicole pero, el amor es más fuerte. 

Yo estaba encargada de claramente, la parte del catering del casamiento, así que empecé por decirle a toda mi cuadrilla que había habido un cambio de planes y la fecha se iba a retrasar por lo cual no tenían que seguir produciendo ni estaban citados a días laborales por el momento. Me sentí culpable por dejarlos sin trabajo extra y por mentir, de nuevo, pero no podía contarles sobre mi vida sentimental a mis empleados. 

Le pedí a Champ que dejara lo que estaba haciendo por centro lo más pronto posible para hablar en el hotel. El llegó algo preocupado, yo estaba sentada mirando la ciudad por la ventana enorme que teníamos en la habitación, pero con mi cabeza en un solo lugar. 

-Hola! ¿Qué pasó que me llamaste tan apurada? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Tengo que sacar a patadas a alguien?

-Hola. Sentate. No, no tenes que demostrar tu poder ante nadie… -Dije un poco harta de el. Esta vez no había hecho nada, pero el hartazgo que tenía era realmente importante. – Mira Champ, yo sé que a partir de este momento me vas a odiar, pero estoy haciendo realmente un bien para ambos, porque vos también sabes en el fondo que esto no es lo que vos hubieras elegido. La vida nos fue llevando casi sin darnos cuenta hasta este punto y el miedo nos paralizo. Pero yo no quiero tener más miedo, no quiero tenerte miedo nunca más, así que ahí va –Suspiré profundamente- No me quiero casar. No quiero que esto siga. No quiero que siga un vos y yo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. No puedo ser más clara.

-Estás hablando tonterias, qué decís… -Me dijo incrédulo y levantándose del sillón

-¿Adónde vas? Te estoy hablando…

-Idioteces estás hablando, ¿vos escuchas lo que decís?

-Sí, yo siempre escucho, el que no tiene esa capacidad sos vos… o sea que si no digo algo que sea agradable para vos, te levantas y te vas, así no más…

-¿Vos te pensas que me podes venir con algo así a esta altura?

-Sí, no te voy a discutir que tenes razón, que deje pasar mucho tiempo pero justamente por eso no lo quiero perder más

-Pero para calmate un poco, ¿me hablas en serio? Mira, siempre hay crisis existenciales antes de decisiones grandes y…

-Champ esto no es una crisis adolescente. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, me lo creí durante mucho tiempo y por eso hoy llegamos hasta acá pero por una vez en tu vida escúchame y deja de intentar manipular lo que siento siempre con miedo o confusión. Mira, estamos a nada de casarnos y vos estas más preocupado de la lista de invitados y yo del catering que de lo que realmente debería importar… no te das cuenta de esas cosas o no te queres dar cuenta? Esto está siendo solamente un trámite más para nosotros, yo no te deseo el mal, y por eso mismo te desligo de una vida infeliz y sin amor, yo no quiero estar por compromiso a nada con nadie. Vos siempre supiste que el amor para mi es la bandera de la vida, y no nos encontramos en ese camino… Lo lamento mucho, pero…

-Mira yo no sé si vos me viste cara de idiota o que mierda pero todo este speech que te armaste para mí no son más que palabras vacías… si vos pensas que ahora nos vamos a abrazar y cada uno va a seguir con su vida así como si nada y que si dentro de 5 años nos cruzamos por la calle nos vamos a saludar estás viviendo en otro mundo… Aunque quieras, aunque no quieras o lo que sea, vos no me vas a dejar plantado a esta altura. No me hubieses dicho nunca que sí. Tenías incluso hasta antes de venir a Purgatory para cancelar todo, ahora es muy tarde. Así que te vas haciendo la idea de que en 1 mes nos casamos o no sé, peor para vos…

-¿Peor para mí? ¿Me vas a obligar?

-No juegues conmigo, quien mierda te crees que sos?.- Dijo a los gritos 

-Calmate, ¿quien te crees que sos vos para gritarme así? ¿Esta es tu manera de intentar que alguien se case con vos?? 

-Yo sé que te pasa. Que lastima que no lo hayas podido admitir antes, que no hayas podido admitir que sos un asco de persona, que sos una basura, que te queres follar a la mujer que fue nuestra mejor amiga durante años. Yo sé que te gusta, desde siempre, pero eso queda solamente ahí, la piel no es eterna…

-No te metas en cosas que no tienen nada que ver, te estoy diciendo algo muy concreto y de la mejor manera que puedo. No me voy a casar con vos, mucho menos después de esto. Perdoname, pero no. 

Agarré mi cartera y salí antes de que me siguiera de alguna manera. Para mi suerte no lo hizo. Me subí a mi auto y rompí en llanto. Tantos años de mentiras, secretos, angustia… tantos años perdidos, tanto amor desperdiciado, tanta presión por ser la mujer perfecta para alguien que no podía estar más lejos de la perfección… Tantos años lejos de NIc. 

¿Cómo se hacía para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Sin pensarlo dos veces más, arranqué el auto y me fui directo a su estudio. Mi intención no era faltarle el respeto a su lugar de trabajo pero mucho menos era faltárselo en su casa, en la casa de su actual pareja también, y no sabía en que otro lugar podía encontrarla. 

Entre y le pregunté a su secretario a quien ya conocía si podía pasar a hablar con ella. No quiero ni imaginar que piensa ese chico de mí. Me dijo que estaba con un cliente y que cuando terminara le iba a consultar si podía atenderme, pensé que estaba bromeando pero a la vez tenía razón, tal vez no quería volver a verme. Nada más había pasado después del sábado a la noche, después de dedicarle esa canción, pero era ahora o nunca, así que cuando salieron la mujer y el hombre que estaban dentro, me metí rápidamente sorprendiéndola en el escritorio, llenando papeles. Abrió los ojos de una manera que solo ella puede hacer cuando esta descolocada

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Te amo. –Ella me miró en shock y se levantó rápidamente a cerrar la puerta

-No… no sé qué… ¿que decís?

-Eso, que te amo Nicole. Desde que tenemos 20 años, y sé que vos también, que seguís sintiendo algo adentro 

-Waverly no me parece que sea lo correcto nada de esto… lo de la canción, yo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Saliendo de la tibieza y prendiéndome fuego, por vos

-Pasaron años… hay personas en el medio.

-Termine con Champ. Le dije que no me voy a casar…

-¿Qué?

-Eso, lo dejé. Me la jugué, tarde si, tardísimo…pero lo hice

Ella se quedó mirándome con la cara colorada, sin saber que decir o que hacer, así que me acerqué agarrándola de la nuca y la besé. Esta vez no fue como el primero, con culpa, tímido, fue con todo el amor y el deseo que se puede tener por una persona durante tantos años, me desesperaba tenerla así al fin, no me importaba el contexto, la tenía apretada a mí, tenía esos labios en los míos. La arrincone contra la pared y al fin me respondió de la misma manera. No sé si calificarlo como sexual pero si muy pasional. Tuve que alejarme para tomar aire y aproveche para murmurarle al oído:

-Es ahora Nic, nos llegó el momento, decime que si 

No dijo nada, solamente me siguió besando como ni en el mejor de mis sueños me había imaginado. No sé qué significaba eso, pero yo lo quería entender como que esta vez, al fin, la historia empezaba para las dos.

Perspectiva de Nicole

"Es ahora Nic, nos llegó el momento, decime que si"

Y la volví a besar, loca, desesperada, con las ganas contenidas de años, de miles de noches sin dormir, de sueños y pesadillas. Un dejo de cordura atravesó mi cabeza y me separe bruscamente

-¿Que te pensas? Que venís a mi estudio, me besas, me decís cosas lindas.- Te agarraste la cabeza desesperada.- Me decís te amo a menos de un día de haber dejado a Champ plantado básicamente, que significa todo esto para vos, las cosas no se borran con el codo Waverly

-Para mí cualquier beso con vos significa el mundo. Pero sí, claro que soy consciente que no significa el perdón. Solamente quiero que sepas que cuando quieras, algún día, te voy a estar esperando. No sé si es ahora, mañana o en 50 años.- Dijo y volvió a acercarse. -Yo te espero Nic, no quiero estar con nadie más

-No podemos hablar todo esto acá, es cualquier cosa.- Hiciste una pausa para pensar. -¿Tenes donde quedarte? Imagino que al hotel no vas a volver

-Tengo un auto.- Dijo y te regalo una sonrisa.- No te preocupes por eso, voy a buscar otro

-No, basta de hoteles.- La interrumpiste.-No sos una extranjera

-No voy a ir a dormir con vos y Shae, si es que eso me estas proponiendo, así que ni te gastes en la cortesía

Te mordiste la boca y sonreíste.- ¿Te parece que puedo invitarte ahí, justo a ese lugar? Podes ir a mi departamento de soltera, ¿te acordas? Todavía lo tengo

-Sí, obvio que me acuerdo.- Hizo una pausa para volver a preguntar.-¿Vos te acordas?

Obvio que sí, si ahí había pasado prácticamente todo entre ustedes, como olvidarse, de una manera u otra lo habías conservado en un primer momento con la esperanza de que un día, Waverly se cansara y volviera a buscarte, los años pasaron y eso nunca se dio. Finalmente te dio nostalgia venderlo, entonces siempre lo mantuviste bajo tu cuidado

-¿Queres ir o no?.- Dijiste como sacudiéndote los recuerdos y cortando esa incomodidad que se había generado entre las dos

-¿Estás segura? ¿No va nadie por ahí?

-No sos un ladrón tampoco, Waves

-No soy la misma persona que conociste, te encargaste de dejármelo claro las pocas veces que nos vimos en estos días

Suspiraste resignada.-¿Podes dejar que alguien te ayude alguna vez en la vida? Vamos dale, llevame en tu auto

-Bueno está bien.- Acepto, pero mientras vos comenzaste a salir de la oficina ella se detuvo, como mirando todo a su alrededor por primera vez.- Ey, te felicito por el estudio. No tuvimos la oportunidad pero me da mucha felicidad ver hasta donde llegaste y que cumpliste tus sueños.- Se encogió un poco de hombros.-Independientemente de todo

-Mi sueño es cantar, en un estadio completo de gente, pero bueno, un paso a la vez. ¿Vamos o qué?.- La apuraste

El viaje en auto fue bastante silencioso, ninguna de las dos dijo mucho hasta que llegaron al departamento. Abriste la puerta y ella entro, prendiendo la luz

-Está todo tal cual, bueno casi

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo, me da tristeza

-¿Por?.- Pregunto curiosa

-¿Me vas a invitar un café?.- Repreguntaste, esquivando por segunda vez una de sus punzantes preguntas

-Si obvio, busco en donde siempre, ¿tenes cosas acá?

-Que vueltera Dios mío, siempre igual, pone el agua y tomamos un te que es más fácil 

-Que es esa denuncia, soy una mujer americana ahora, no me vengas con arrebatos.- Dijo y las dos se rieron fuerte

-¿Cómo estás? Con todo esto que paso no pude preguntártelo, es decir, acabas de plantar a tu casi marido en el altar

Ella sonrió de costado, como resignada.-Me dijo cosas horribles y es lo que más me afectó. Pero nada que no haya pasado antes, que se yo

-Casarte con alguien así Waverly ¿Estás loca no?

-No me digas esas cosas si querés que mantenga las formas.

-Me cuesta Waves. Me cuesta mucho todo esto

-Yo sé que no es justo, lo sé. Sé que te hago mal siempre. Perdoname pero, no aguanto más

-Es que se repite la historia, otra vez, un beso que me pone de cabeza. Y me miras así, con esos ojos tan lindos

-¿Y?

-Y yo me muero por volver a besarte

-¿Y qué esperas? Tu teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Shae, te alejaste un poco de la cocina para contestar

-Ey, ¿cómo estás? Si, si, en el estudio todavía. No…-Dudaste un poco.- Sabes que Mercedes me llamo un poco alterada pidiéndome compañía, se peleó con su novio al parecer, ¿te molesta si me quedo por allá hoy? Gracias Shae, si yo también, un beso

-Le mentiste.- Dijo mirándote desde lejos

-Es que yo tampoco aguanto más.- Dijiste y con eso la besaste 

Perspectiva de Waverly

Y me besó. Me agarró de sorpresa, pero me deje llevar. Esperaba tanto estos momentos que me pegué más a ella deseando que el momento no terminara nunca, porque ella había sido mi mayor anhelo desde hacen tantos años.

Ella me besaba apasionadamente mostrándome que lo deseaba de la misma manera que yo. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y la empezó a mover al compás de la melodía que dictaba el corazón, y un poco al ritmo de Ed Sheraan que siempre nos acompañaba de fondo.

Tuve que ir un poco más, el cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, el corazón, ni hablar; metí mi mano por debajo de su camisa agarrando de lleno su pecho que tantas veces soñé tocar y lo masajee sin pudor, ella se retorcía bajo mi tacto, soltó un pequeño gemido y se separó de mí.

-Por Dios como quería esto… - Me dijo agitada

Y sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, que tanto me puede. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír; ella me empujó al sillón y se puso arriba mío, con una mano de cada lado. Amaba este lado salvaje aun totalmente desconocido para mí. Me encogí y mi respiración se aceleró visiblemente.

Se acerca y me vuelve a besar, agarra mis manos y las pone por sobre mi cabeza, baja hasta mi cuello y empieza besarlo con tanto ímpetu que sé que mañana una marca adolescente va a hacer presencia ahí, pero no me importa. No me importa nada, en este momento, somos ella y yo.

Pongo mis manos en su cintura mientras nos besamos y meto las manos debajo de la camisa, aunque no me animo del todo a sacársela, ella parece entender la indirecta porque se separa y hace el trabajo por mí. Tiene puesto un corpiño negro que parece haber elegido a propósito para el momento, como si hubiera estado planeado. Es hermosa en toda su totalidad, estoy anonadada. Y se lo hago saber. Ella se sonroja.

Me levanto sin que ella se separe de mí, está sentada en mis muslos avergonzada por lo que le dije. Pongo un dedo en su barbilla para observarla mejor, para admirar lo hermosa que es, que siempre fue y le sonrío. La beso de nuevo pero de manera más dulce. Así que aprovecho la distracción para ponerme encima de ella.

-Me toca- Le dije sonriendo a lo que ella respondió asombrada. Me saco la ropa, todo lo que queda y hago lo mismo con ella. 

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me acomodo entre sus piernas y me dedico plenamente a jugar con sus pechos, pero sus gemidos me ceban cada vez más y no puedo evitar empezar a moverme, sintiendo como su centro se humedece, se entibia, me humedece a mí. Ella se aferra a mi cintura y cruza sus piernas por mi cola, entonces entiendo que tiene que ser así, salvaje, a todo o nada. 

Y le hago el amor. Por los años, por el tiempo, por la espera, en honor al dolor, en honor a lo que nos deseamos. En honor a nosotras. Una y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Perspectiva de Nicole

No sé en qué momento de la tarde noche nos quedamos dormidas, desnudas, dormidas. Su cabeza en mi pecho. Tantos años soñándola en esa situación, ahora que me sucedía no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. La mire, tan cómoda y tranquila y le di un beso en la frente.

Me aleje como pude y fui despacio hasta la cocina. El reloj del living marcaba las 20.05. Pensé en hacer algo de comer, pero que el olor a quemado invada todo el mono ambiente no parecía nada alentador

Agarre mi celular por primera vez desde que me desperté. Un centenar de mensajes muy poco felices de Champ. Más de lo mismo me dije, leyendo con más detenimiento el último un dejo de cordura me atravesó 

“Ella esta confundida, nunca supo bien quien sos. A esta altura que lo sepa no me importa demasiado, ¿pero sabes a quien sí? No me va costar mucho encontrarla a Shae…”  
Lo que acababa de pasar era básicamente tu sueño de los últimos 10 años aproximadamente, pero la idea de que tu novia se enterara de esa forma no te hacia mucha gracia. No eras así, no te gustaría que te lo hagan

Volviste al cuarto y Waverly te miraba con media cara tapada con las pocas sabanas que quedaban sobre la cama

-No me digas que ahora tenes vergüenza.- Dijiste sin poder evitar reír

-Basta, no me mires, en serio

-Waves, como decirlo.- Te encogiste de hombros mientras te sentabas en la otra punta.- Te metí la lengua en lugares insospechados, ya fue, en serio

-¡Nicole! cállate por favor, dios

-Sos hermosa

Ella se mordió la boca y te miro -¿Qué decís?

-Que sos hermosa Waverly.- Repetiste con más énfasis, ahora acostándote a su lado.-Tengo dos cosas para decirte, una buena y una mala.- Dijiste acariciando su cintura

-¿Por qué presiento que ninguna de las dos me va a gustar?

-Sera que soy muy transparente y se me nota en los ojos

-¿Cómo haces tu trabajo en tribunales entonces?.- Pregunto risueña

-Este pensamiento de que los abogados somos mentirosos caduco reina, ¿estamos?

-Estamos doctora, perdón

-Bueno, en lo que estábamos. ¿Buena o mala?

-Mala

-Tú ex me amenaza vía mensaje de texto.- Dijiste y suspiro resignada.- Pero la buena es que me quedo a pasar la noche con vos, y que voy a seguir llenándote de besos

-Nic, yo no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, ya lo hablamos, tengo que aceptar que en este momento las cosas son de esta forma y que no puedo obligarte a que tu vida cambie de un momento a otro solo porque me anime a ser feliz, justo ahora

-Y vos crees que yo.- Negaste con la cabeza mientras dejabas una caricia disimulada por su mejilla.- Puedo venir, hacerte el amor ¿y fingir que no pasa nada? Sos la mujer de mi vida Waverly, el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende

-Por favor Nicole, filosofía barata no

-Pero es que es lo que de verdad pienso, lo de Shae es… complejo.- Solo el escuchar su nombre hizo que tenga una reacción de disgusto.- Pero te pido tiempo

-Me pone muy celosa, no lo soporto, no soporto verlas juntas, como en el bar. No soporto que te mire y se sonría como una adolescente enamorada. 

-Mi amor, te estabas por casar en Purgatory, no hablemos de celos

-Tal vez el lugar elegido fue una excusa inconsciente para que vos interrumpas la boda

-Sí, claro y cuando la jueza de paz diga “Si alguien tiene algo que decir para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre” entrar pateando una puerta y llevarte en mi caballo blanco

-No, eso es algo que a vos te gustaría que pase. Yo preferiría que vengas unos días antes y me digas que me amabas, con eso me alcanza

-Te lo digo ahora entonces

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, de la forma más pura y sincera que puedo ofrecerte. Te amo con la conciencia de que no eras para mí, te amo desde siempre, sabiendo que te perdía. Te amo porque sé que podía hacerte feliz, de una forma inmensa y hermosa como sé que vos podías hacerlo conmigo. Te amo sabiendo que las cosas no son fáciles, te amo y no me rindo. Te amo y espero que vos no te rindas nunca más conmigo


End file.
